List of Companies (Maps)
See also: List of Companies (Items) This list is incomplete. You can help Counter-Strike Wiki by expanding it. This is a List of Companies that can be found on official Maps in Counter-Strike Global Offensive. As the game portrays modern day counter-terrorism operations usually set in an urban area, these fictional company signs help establish the atmosphere of locations the maps are based on. Due to the sheer amount of products that make appearance in-game, few of them were excluded from the list, such as companies with their logos illegible on the texture files, and businesses with names that are unlikely trade marks but rather a common noun for the services they provide (e.g. "Riparazione Biciclette" (Bicycle Repair) in Inferno, or مكاتب المحاماة (Law Office) in Dust2). {| class="wikitable sortable grid" style="text-align:center;" ! class="header unsortable" width="30%" | Logo ! width="20%" | Company (products) ! width="20%" | Appearances ! class="header unsortable" width="30%" | Translations / Reference to... |- | | AirTeel Airlines | Baggage | Leet, an alternative name for the Elite Crews. |- | | Alpine Sweat (Alpine Sweat Red Alert) | Office | Mountain Dew, a carbonated soft drink often associated with gaming and gamer culture. |- | | American Title Insurance | Office | Unknown |- | | Ayman Adam Cyber Club (Internet Cyber) | Dust2 | Unknown |- | | Bauunternehmen Schrat | Overpass | German for "Schrat Building Contractors" |- | | Beck | Overpass | Unknown |- | | Beefy Computer | Office | Unknown |- | | Bistro 3176 | Italy | Unknown |- | | Bulldog | Assault | Unknown |- | | Café Américain | Dust2 | Possible reference to Rick's Café Américain, a tavern that appears in the film Casablanca (1942) set in Casablanca, Morocco, where the new Dust II is also set in. |- | | Cafe Mitte | Overpass | Unknown |- | | Cedar Creek Nuclear Power Plant | Nuke | Cedar Creek is a tributary of Shenandoah River located in northeast Virginia, known for battle that took place during the American Civil War. |- | | Central South Office Park | Office | Unknown |- | | C'est Bon! | St. Marc | French for "It's Good!". |- | | Cime Bière Blonde | St. Marc | French for "Blond Beer". |- | | Citrus/EasyCard/WorldDebit | Overpass | Credit card company MasterCard and its subsidiary, Cirrus and Maestro. The logo seems to be based on their old logo before the rebranding. |- | | City Times, The | Assault | Unknown |- | | Corvi tutti i giorni | Canals | Italian for "Crows everyday". |- | | Daily Edition | Assault | Unknown |- | | Dr Leet | Mirage | Dr Pepper, a carbonated soft drink, and Leet, an alternative name for the Elite Crews. |- | | eau | Mirage | French for "Water". |- | | Esprit E-Cafe | Italy | Unknown |- | | Euro Agri Naturale | Italy | Unknown |- | | Florum Der Blumenversand | Overpass | German for "Florum Flower Delivery". |- | | Freiberger Zement | Overpass | German for "Freiberger Cement". |- | | Gazette, La | St. Marc | Unknown |- | | General Insurance Group | Office | Unknown |- | | GTS | Dust2 | Unknown |- | | Harper Appliance Company | Assault | Unknown |- | | Hôtel Aurore | Dust2 | The logo of the hotel, a bold red letter A, indicates A-site of the map. |- | | Huber Malermeister | Overpass | German for "Master Painter Huber". |- | | Hübner Bauunternehmen | Overpass | German for "Hübner Building Contractors" |- | | In bocca al lupo | Inferno | Literally translates to "Into the wolf's mouth" -Italian expression to wish for good luck. |- | | Jimbo's Classy Auto repair and service | Bank | Unknown |- | | Kaufturm | Overpass | Unknown |- | | Keoua Hoist | Vertigo | Keoua is Hawaiian for Second, and Hoist is another name for Lift. |- | | LinkPlus | Train | Unknown |- | | Marine Depot | St. Marc | Unknown |- | | Maroc Telcorp | Dust2 | Maroc Telecom, a major telecommunication company in Morocco. |- | | Mercurio Tuscany, Di | Inferno | Tuscany, Italy is one of the world's most notable wine regions. |- | | Minibank Worldwide | Overpass | Unknown |- | | Modehaus Behrle | Overpass | German for "Behrle Fashionhouse" |- | | Nova | Overpass | Credit card company Visa, as well as possibly Nova, the weapon, or Gold Nova, a skill group in official matchmaking. |- | | Pane e acqua! | Inferno | Literally "Bread and Water" in Italian, an expression to describe poor living condition. |- | | Parker Building Materials, Inc. | Assault | The logo is the prominent motif of Assault's map icon. The same logo also appears on Name Tags and Graffiti boxes. |- | | Pharmacie Du Maroc | Dust2 | French for "Pharmacy of Morocco" |- | | Piscis | Blacksite | Unknown |- | | Platt Automobile Parts | Assault | Unknown |- | | Popdog | Train | Named after Pop Dog, the original development team of the Train map from Barking Dog Studios. The mascot of the brand also appears on the Popdog graffiti. |- | | Porta-Pooey | Vertigo | North American phone number 555-XXXX is designated specifically for fictitious numbers for films and TV shows. |- | | Protex Concrete Mix | Vertigo | Unknown |- | | Refresh | Nuke | Unknown |- | | Roberts Bank of Savings & Trust | Bank | Unknown |- | | Rouge Jus de raisin | St. Marc | French for "Red Grape juice". |- | | R T | Dust2 | Unknown |- | | Sanco | Bank | Unknown |- | | Sapone Di Mare | Inferno | Italian for "Sea Soap" |- | | Shepard Mortgage Company, The | Office | Good Shepard is an achievement for hostage maps like Office. |- | | Smat | Blacksite | Unknown |- | | Sqilla | Blacksite | Unknown |- | | Starline | Assault, Cache | Unknown |- | | Sweet Relief | Bank, Lake | Unknown |- | | Telecom Liquido | Italy | In italian "Liquid Telecom", Telecom is an internet gestor enabled only in Italy. |- | | Tenuta Auty | Inferno | Christopher Auty, the original creator of the map Inferno. |- | | TMT | Blacksite | Unknown |- | | Tool Lock X | Vertigo | Unknown |- | | TRS Reisen | Overpass | German for "TRS Travel". |- | | TTK Bank | Overpass | Unknown |- | | Ultracoat | Office | Unknown |- | | Urban Tribune, The | Assault | Unknown |- | | Uno Due Profumo | Inferno | Italian for "One Two Perfumes". Poster commemorates an event at PGL 2017 Kraków Major (details can be found in Inferno#Trivia). |- | | Ursus high quality insulation | Vertigo | Ursus is latin for "bear". Bears fur have "high quality isolating". |- | | Uubacher | Overpass | Unknown |- | | Villa Nahab | Dust2 | Unknown |- | | Vino Auty | Inferno | Italian for "Auty Wine". Refers to Christopher Auty, the original creator of the map Inferno. |- | | Vitis, De | Canals | Latin for "The Lives". |- | | V. Shipping Corporation | Nuke, Train | The logo appears frequently, as it can also be seen on Tactical Awareness Grenades, the Tablet boot screen and its upgrade chips. The logo is also used in some of the unused textures for Blacksite. |- | | Watah s' Good | Office | Unknown |- | | 95 | Inferno | Logo appears to resemble that of Union 76 gas stations. Italian texts on the side reads "My car, my rules". |- | | Éclat | St. Marc | French for "Glow", "Shine". |- | | Енергія! (Enerhiya!) | Cache | Ukrainian for "Energy!". |- | | Н.И.Г.G. | Cache | The sentence is translated as "Hail in game club development almighty". Interestingly, the letter G'' isn't the part of Ukrainian alphabet. |- | | ЧАЕС ''(ChAES) | Cache | Ukrainian Acronym for Чорнобильська атомна електростанція (Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant). |- | | الدجاج الذهبي الحي (aldijaj aldhahabiu alhayi) | Dust2 | Arabic for "Golden Alive Chicken". |- | | --- | Dust2 | Unnamed car manufacturer. Logo is somewhat similar to the emblem used by Mazda until the early 90s. |- | | --- | Overpass | Unnamed car manufacturer. Category:Trivia Category:Lists